


Thirsty

by Melacka



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied D/s, Implied Smut, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: His eyes burned as she sipped, fingers flexing against his bonds.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> For thinlizzy2, who asked for Haymitch/Effie and sex as a power play. I hope I did it justice for you!

“Haymitch.”

He looked at her reluctantly. Effie grinned. Wolfish.

“Ready?”

It wasn’t a question. He nodded anyway.

Her smile was encouraging.

Disconcerting.

 _Intentional_.

He straightened when she stepped in front of him, watchful. Awkwardly offered the glass she’d placed at his knees.

His eyes burned as she sipped, fingers flexing against his bonds.

“Thirsty?”

He blinked, silent.

“Want it?” She hooked a leg over his shoulder, opening herself to him. “Earn it.”

His eyes fixed on the glass.

She allowed herself to enjoy his desperation.

He leaned forward, mouth open.

Effie tipped her head back, tinkling laughter filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
